1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component actuating device for operating a bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component actuating device that has a pair of operating members that are conveniently located for a user.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In the past, most bicycles had rigid frames which typically transmitted the shocks resulting from rough riding surfaces directly to the rider. In other words, most bicycles were not provided with any front or rear suspension. Recently, bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies to absorb the shocks transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road.
In these bicycles with suspensions, it is sometimes desirable to be able to quickly adjust or lockout the suspension as needed and/or desired. Thus, there have been proposals to provide a suspension actuating device on the handlebar of the bicycle so that the rider can adjust or lockout the suspension as needed and or desired while riding. Three examples of actuating devices for bicycle suspensions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,024, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0103149 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0252330. While these actuating devices are functional, it is desirable to provide an actuating device that is simple to operate with distinct operating motions for switching between a first operating position (e.g., a first suspension setting position) and a second operating position (e.g., a second suspension setting position).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle component actuating device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.